puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Gate of Destiny (2016)
|date_aired = |attendance = 7,500 |venue = Edion Arena Osaka |city = Osaka, Japan |liveevent = |lastevent = Dangerous Gate (2016) |nextevent = Final Gate (2016) |event = Gate of Destiny |lastevent2 = Gate of Destiny (2015) |nextevent2 = Gate of Destiny (2017) }} The Gate of Destiny (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on November 3, 2016, in Osaka, Japan in the Edion Arena Osaka and was the sixth event under the Gate of Destiny name. The event featured seven matches with the Dragon Gate's three championships on the line. The main event saw Team Akira Tozawa Final Special 6 Man Tag Team Match: Shingo Takagi, YAMATO and BxB Hulk defeating Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi . The event featured one title change. Production Storylines On September 25, 2016 Akira Tozawa announced that he was going to leave Dragon Gate to sign with WWE and his last match at Dragon Gate would be on November 3 at the Gate of Destiny. Tozawa asked Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi, YAMATO and BxB Hulk to be in Six-man Tag Team match with him and Yoshino, YAMATO and Hulk accepted to be part of the match and Takagi and Doi initially didn't accpeted. On September 29 Eita was against Yosuke♥Santa Maria. After the match Eita wouldn't let go his finishing move El Numero Uno on Maria and Flamita forced Eita to stop and the two cofronted each other. On October 2 Tozawa once again asked Doi and Takagi to be part of the match and Takagi said no and Doi accepted to be part of the match. But in one condition the teams would be decided in Doi Darts and Tozawa accepted. Later that night Eita and Dragon Kid unsuccessfully challenged Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. During the match the Referee Mr. Nakagawa was taken out by an errant blow. This caused him to be slow on the count during a DK pin attempt that would have given him the win. Due to this, Susumu & Kagetora offered them an immediate rematch but Eita refused since he was the Open The Brave Gate Champion and Kid replaced Eita with CIMA and the match was accepted. Later that night it as officially announced that Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora) would be against Over Generation (CIMA and Dragon Kid) for the Open the Twin Gate Titles. During the Crown Gate Tour it was realized the Team Akira Tozawa Special 6 Man Tag Team matches with multiple partners and where Tozawa and his team won every match. On October 12 Eita successfully defended his Open the Brave Gate Championship against El Lindaman. After the match Eita nomaited Flamita his next challenger for the title. Later that night VerserK forced Monster Express to disband in a 5 vs. 4 Loser Revives Captains Fall Elimination Unit Disbands Match where Takagi pinned Tozawa. After the match Doi started to talk about the Six-man Tag Team match teams and the Doi Darts and Doi was attacked and kicked out of Verserk. Later that night it as officially announced that Eita would face Flamita for the Open the Brave Gate Champion. On October 23 Masaaki Mochizuki defeated Big R Shimizu. After the match Shimizu had a discussion, Shimizu had wanted to ask Mochizuki to team up to go after the Twin Gate titles but CIMA and Dragon Kid already have that match. They decided to chase the Open The Triangle Gate Championship instead and Shimizu suggested Peter Kaasa to join them. Later that night Takagi didn't wanted to participate in the Six-man Tag Team match he would only accept the to participate if his partners where professionals the teams where decided in Doi Darts and it would be Tozawa, Yoshino and Doi against YAMATO, Hulk and Takagi. On October 29 Mochizuki directly challenged to a match for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Jimmyz accepted. T-Hawk, "brother" YASSHI, and Cyber Kong also demanded a title match. A three way was made for Gate of Destiny. The rest of the matches were announced on October 29. Added were one six-man tag team match and two tag team matches. Results Three-way elimination match References * http://www.iheartdg.com/category/results/crown-gate-2016/ Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Gate of Destiny